MIUI
M'I User Interface', abbreviated MIUI (pronunciation: Me You I), is an Android-based operating system for smartphones and tablet computers developed by Chinese electronics manufacturer Xiaomi. It is powered by the Android Operating System. MIUI includes various features such as theme support. As of MIUI 11, MIUI is one of the Dark Mode supporting operating systems based on Android 10's dark mode. Xiaomi has released some smartphones with Android One while others have MIUI, based on the current version of Android. Xiaomi devices usually get one Android version update, but get MIUI updates for four years. This has made various apps and features not available in the aftermarket version of MIUI, but available only through rooting.'' '' MIUI powers several Xiaomi phones such as the Pocophone F1 and Xiaomi Mi 9. Xiaomi also offers MIUI to be flashed on other smartphone brands including Samsung, Sony, HTC, BLU, OnePlus, Google Nexus and Pixel. On February 24, 2016, Xiaomi said that the MIUI ROM had over 160 million users worldwide, and was supported on over 678 handset models. Development The first MIUI ROM was based on a version of Android 2 and was initially developed in the Chinese language by Chinese startup Xiaomi Tech. Xiaomi added a number of apps to the basic framework, including their Notes, Backup, Music, and Gallery apps. MIUI was translated and ported into unofficial versions in other languages by independent developers and fansites. Unofficial ports continue to be made as of 2019, but their popularity decreased after Xiaomi released their own cell phones. Updates are usually provided over-the-air every Thursday (CST). MIUI and Google Play services Google has had disagreements with the Chinese government, and access to many Google services is blocked. MIUI does not ship with Google Play Services in mainland China. However, Xiaomi has expanded its operations outside China; MIUI releases for Android devices outside mainland China have Google Play Services and Google Apps such as Gmail, Google Maps, Google Play Store pre-installed and functioning as on any other Android device. MIUI global versions are certified by Google. MIUI vs Android Although the MIUI is built on the Android platform, the default user interface of its earlier iterations resembled iOS due to the absence of the application tray, with a grid of icons arrayed in the home panels. Other iOS similarities include the app icons being in a uniform shape, the dialer and in-call interface, the organization of the Settings app, and the visual appearance of toggles in the UI. This prompted some observers to cite how the devices running on MIUI could appeal to iOS users wanting to switch to the Android platform. By 2018, MIUI was increasingly shifting towards a design aesthetic more similar to the stock Android. For instance, several elements in the MIUI 10 build resemble Android 9/Pie features such as the multitasking menu and gesture controls. This change was first seen in the MIUI 9 (ver. 8.5.11) that shipped with the Xiaomi Mi Mix 2S. The MIUI firmware already looked like stock Android 9. With MIUI 11, MIUI moved closer to Android as it added a system-wide dark theme based on Android 10's dark theme and not based on similarities from iOS 13's. Another difference from Android is the MIUI's support for themes. Users can download theme packs, which can change the user interface of the device once installed, from the Mi Market. It allows advanced users to tweak the hard-coded firmware of their handsets. Issues MIUI's kernel was proprietary, and in breach of Linux kernel's GPL. Source code for certain components was released to GitHub on 25 October 2013. Kernel sources for a few devices, including the Mi3, Mi4, MiNote, and Redmi 1S, were released in March 2015. Since MIUI V4, based on Android Ice Cream Sandwich and Jelly Bean, Xiaomi added a virus scanning engine from partner company Tencent (formerly from Kingsoft, whose CEO appears to be the same person) despite the opposition of many users. Methods of removing it were published in the MIUI's Chinese forum, since the engine was not found to be helpful. Also during the development of MIUI V4, Xiaomi started to remove Google Mobile Services (GMS) from their ROMs because of Chinese government policies that arose in response to Google's disagreements with the Chinese government. The government blocked access to all Google services on every platform in mainland China; phones made for the Chinese market are required not to allow the installation of GMS. GMS is supported in the global variant of MIUI, however. In order to raise funds for the company, MIUI has its own online services from Xiaomi, including cloud services, paid themes and games (featuring the MiCredit digital currency). Version History MIUI 1 - first version based on Android 2.1. It is the initial release for Xiaomi phones. MIUI 2 - based on Android 2.1-2.3.6. It redesigns the user interface. MIUI 3 - based specifically on Android 2.3.6. This redesigns the user interface. MIUI 4 - based on Android 4.0.4-4.1.2. This brings a new user interface and adds anti-virus. It is the last to include Google services in the Chinese edition. MIUI 5 - based on Android versions 4.1.2-4.4.2. It includes a new user interface and removes Google services from the Chinese version. MIUI 6 - based on Android 4.4.2-5.0.2. This brings a new user interface. MIUI 7 - Locked bootloader on older devices and all released afterwards. Minor changes such as performance optimization and battery optimiser. Based on Android 4.4.2-6.0.1. MIUI 8 - Based on Android 4.4.2-7.1.1. This version includes minor changes to the user interface, with updated system apps and Second Space and dual apps. MIUI 9 - Based on Android 4.4.2-8.1.0. Minor changes to the UI occur, and split screen added. Notification Shades and QuickCard have been improved but QuickCard was known as App Vault at this time. Key and gesture shortcuts have been added and a new silent mode is added. MIUI 10 - Supported version for third party apps and Xiaomi will support it until the release of MIUI 12. This version is based on Android 6.0-10. It has these new features and changes: * Extended notifications' functionality * New recent apps screen, volume control, Clock, Calendar and Notes * Higher integration with XiaoAI * Minor changes to the user interface * Removed black theme (Mi Note 2) * New notification shade MIUI 11 is the current version of MIUI officially supported by Xiaomi and expected to receive support until MIUI 13 debuts in 2021. It includes a system-wide dark mode with dark mode scheduling, a new ultra power-saving mode, a new Mi calculator (Pip mode), a new Miui Notes app (downloadable), new icons, smoother animations, status bar optimizations, auto screenshot management and Opt Out of Adverts. MIUI 12 is the next version of MIUI being worked on, including some planned features such as colour schemes. MIUI 13 is the version which will release in 2021 after MIUI 12.